Mobile electronic devices with two housing parts that can be moved between a retracted position in which a keypad is concealed and an extended position in which the keypad is not concealed are known in the art.
There is often a need to protect the display of the mobile device from being scratched or damaged and there is also a need to check right away who is calling, but many times the user cannot take the call at that specific moment, but can call back later. This problem is the same for SMS and MMS and e-mail. There is also a need to have devices that look sophisticated and are relatively small in size, especially when they are carried and not in use.